


Aliens

by rubyliam



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: “Do you think aliens would kill us or befriend us?”





	Aliens

“Do you think aliens would kill us or befriend us?”

Liam stared out the car window of the driver's side of Black Betty. They had stopped an hour before in an abandoned campsite, and once the boys were done scanning to see if there was anyone around, Chubs fell back into the van and was asleep in minutes. Moving her gaze from Zu, who had been curled up in the rear seat for the past two hours sleeping, Ruby raised her eyes at the awake boy laying next to her. Almost lazily, Liam turned his head toward her, a smile hanging on his lips as he reached and took her hand.

“Do I think _what_?” Ruby asked, needing to hear the question again to make sure she heard it right.

“Aliens, darlin’.” He kissed her knuckles. “Would they befriend us and be interested in what we do or kill us because we were maybe more powerful?”

Ruby turned away. “Aliens aren’t real.”

“And a disease that causes all kids to develop different powers is?” Liam didn’t move his eyes from hers, but Ruby turned away when the gaze became too much. “I think they would see us as useful. We could team together and get those kids out of the camps.” He let a pause pass before speaking again. “But if they abducted the earth and wanted to kill us, I would save you three before myself. Stuff you in Black Betty and fend them off before driving us away to safety.”

Ruby raised her eyebrows at him and a second later, Liam laughed quietly. His grip tightened on her small hand when she attempted to draw it back and Ruby knew he wouldn’t let go any time soon. 

“You need sleep,” Ruby tells him.

Liam settled further into the seat, still holding her hand to his chest, and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh from his lips before they lifted into a small smile.


End file.
